Ohayo, Sayonara, Ai Shiteru
by JessicarMangaMaster
Summary: 5 years since the epic adventure, 5 years since Chihiro saw Haku... But one random day, a miracle appears-Haku came to the real world. They both like each other, but an obstacle is blocking them...
1. Chapter 1

*I DO NOT OWN THE MOVIE 'SPIRITED AWAY', HAYAO MIYAZAKI DOES. THIS IS STORY IS A SPOILER, SO PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T WATCH THE MOVIE, DON'T READ IT*

Five years after the adventure. Five years after the total recklessness, and the

sorrowfulness. Also, five years after the event that made my life turn around. Five years since I have let go of Haku's warm hands that caressed mine. Five years since I was called "Sen". Five years of missing, and of no contact with the people of the Spirit World. It is just like hell to me. Every day I have to suffer, knowing that I'll never see anyone from the Spirit World again-Obasan, Lin, Ojisan Kamaji, and of course, Haku.

School is no better. I am a loner, a loser, and a person who barely exists in this world. I only have one friend-Hana Akuma. And I'm just warning you guys-she is not a great friend to have in high school, or even life. I transferred into a high school called, Nisekoi High. Nisekoi High isn't a special school-it is just a typical school you can find easily in Japan.

In the middle of September, a miracle happened.

"Minasan, we have a new student. I know it is really sudden, but what choice do we have? I'm just so excited to have a new student!" the teacher, Ms. Shikashi, said with enthusiasm.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked a boy. His name was Ren, from what I recall.

"It's a boy," numerous sighs and groans filled the classroom with low tones. Some girls were whispering to each other excitedly. And I, I just sat there, head on my arm that was rested on my desk.

"Haku, please come in." Haku. Hmm. What a coincidence. The same name as the

dragon boy I met at the Spirit World. Wait. What? Haku? _Haku?_ As in, the river spirit? _Ko_haku?

I opened my eyes real quick. I lifted my head up, and there I was, staring at the

olive-haired gorgeous boy right in front of my eyes. His black and olive eyes stared right through me. And, I felt my heart stop for a second.

"Hi, my name is Haku, short for Kohaku. Kohaku Nigihayami. Nice to meet you all. I am far back from studies, so I will need a lot of support from all of you. I may be a... little bit strange, but please pardon me,"


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: I do not own this movie. Hayao Miyazaki does. Sorry for not posting! Thank you for the reviews and follows! :D*

What happened Previously:

"Hi, my name is Haku, short for Kohaku. Kohaku Nigihayami. Nice to meet you. I am far back from studies, so I will need a lot of support from all of you. I may be a. . . little bit strange, but please pardon me."

His low, soothing voice was the same, but rather, lower than it used to be. His hair was a little longer. And, he looked dashing in the school uniform.

"Okay, class. Kohaku came from the country side of Japan, and he was homeschooled.

He may fall behind on school work, so please support him," I could see the teacher liked him too.

"Hai," Everyone shouted except for me. My mouth was dropped, touching the ground.

Haku's seat was chosen, which was right next to me. Then, he flashed me a dazzling

smile.

"Long time no see, Chihiro. Or should I say, Sen." His voice literally melted my heart. I

could feel my cheeks burn up.

"Oh...Ohayo, Kohaku. Long time no see. I'm glad to see you again." I could barely hear

my voice.

"Me too. I am very glad to be with you again," He took my hand, and touched it

with great affection. I thought I was going to faint because heat rushed to my face as the sound

thudding of my heartbeat echoed in the room. My whole body turned hot and sweat bathed my

trembling fingers.

"Why didn't you come to me before?" I asked, full of curiosity, gripping his hands tightly.

"Yubaba made me stay until she said it was safe for me to go out to the real world to meet

you. Zeniba and Yubaba forgave each other and they are good siblings now," he said, with a smile

dancing in his face, about to touch his round, wonderful, magical eyes.

"Chihiro and Haku! Are you paying any attention? Chihiro, you need to be a good role

model for Haku. Do you guys want to change seats so badly? Eh? Is that what you want?" the

teacher started to scream at us.

"No, ma'am," we both said in unison.

"Then pay attention in class,"said the teacher, and continued her lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: I do not own this awesome movie!*  
Sorry for not posting, like I said on the other chapter. Hope you enjoy this one too! :)

What happened previously:

"Chihiro and Haku! Are you paying any attention? Chihiro, you need to be a good role

model for Haku. Do you guys want to change seats so badly? Eh? Is that what you want?" the

teacher started to scream at us.

"No, ma'am," we both said in unison.

"Then pay attention in class,"said the teacher, and continued her lesson.

"_Ring Ring Ring_!" the lunch bell finally rang. Hana suddenly ran towards my desk and

stretched her arm towards Haku. _My _Haku. How dare she try to take advantage of my boy.

"Hi. I'm Hana Akuma. I'm Chihiro's best friend. I assume you guys know each other…?"

God, she was using her "seduction" voice.

"Hi, I'm Kohaku. Nice to meet you. And yes, I have met Chihiro before. We actually

had quite an. . . um. . . adventure." He smiled to me, and made my body just flow down my seat.

Hana batted her long eyelashes. "So, how did you guys meet?" she asked. I gave her a warning grunt, wishing that stupid girl would stop asking questions.

"It's. . . " Haku started.

"It's none of your buisness," I snapped and glared at my so-called best friend.

"Oh. Okay." The bell rang again, announcing everyone that lunch time was over. "Then, I'll see you soon?" Hana said, politely, like a normal, average girl would.

"Yeah, sure," Haku smiled and gently nodded. "But, not today, because I really need to

have a private chat with Chihiro." Yeah, man. He needs to talk to me. Wait. What? He needs to talk to me? _Privately? _Oh my god! What should I do? All of my confidence and braveness slipped out of me and my brain seemed to be malfunctioning.

"Oh, really? That's disappointing. Then, I'll talk to you later!" she waved her hand, and went back to her seat as the door slid open and the teacher entered.


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer: This awesome movie belongs to Hayao Miyazaki! I hope I owned this movie... :)*

Two periods after my least favorite subject, P.E. was coming up.

"All odd numbers, line up on this side of the court. Even numbers do the same thing, " Mr. Suzuki, the gym teacher, grumbled in his commanding, low voice.

Everyone did as he said, because all of them knew how angry the nasty teacher could be

when he loses his temper.

"Today, we are going to play 'The Dodgeball Of Hell'," Mr. Suzuki shouted. Groans came out in every mouth, including mine. When you hear it, you might think, "Oh, that sounds fun. I wonder how they play it," but it is definitely not fun. Like the name tells, it's _hell_. It's the world's most dangerous game. No one can get out _alive_. I'm not even sure _how_ I survived it two times before. In the first game, three people got injuries. In the second game, more than half of the class had to go to the nurse. That's how dangerous it is. I was not in both of the injuries, but I have this feeling that I will this time.

So basically choose one person to be the "Queen". The Queen is the person who has to be kept alive. When the Queen is dead, the team loses. One person on each team becomes the "General". The general has eternal lives. It is their duty to protect the Queen.

Haku wasn't in my team. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was—Hana was near Haku, clutching to his arms, as if she was a frail, vulnerable girl who didn't have any strength. I glowered in disgust.

"Game start!"


	5. Chapter 5

*Disclaimer! I don't own Spirited Away!*

What Happened Previously: The Game of Hell Started.

Everyone ran towards their dedicated Queens. The fastest boy in our class, who wasn't in my team, got all of the balls. He gave Haku one. When he was staring at the ball, I shouted, "Throw it at someone and match him or her with it!" And I felt pain in my head. A hard, straight ball went straight to my head, hitting my forehead.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice called. It wasn't Haku. What was his name—I

think it was Kato Tsubasa.

"Yeah. I think I'm fine right now." I clutched my head and grabbed his arm for support. My head was spinning and I couldn't get a grip on my legs. They went limp and buckled underneath me as I tried to stand up. I couldn't feel my legs—my legs didn't contain any strength, so I fell back down. Fortunately, Kato got me and held me up. Unfortunately, I couldn't get up again.

"Hey, you alright?" Mr. Satsuki asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine, except for the fact that my head hurts a lot and I can't feel my legs or control them," I said.

"Here, I'll help you to the infirmary," Kato said, tenderly holding my hand.

"Thanks. I'll appreciate the aid," I said, still clutching my aching forehead.

"No. Don't thank me. I'm the one who hit you really hard. I should be sorry," he said.

"But. . . " I started.

"No buts allowed in _my _territory," his smile was gorgeous.

"Thanks. It's the only thing I can say right now," I said, smiling back at him.

"You're welcome. Hey, do you mind if I hold you 'cause I don't think you'll be able to

walk," he said.

"Umm, no. Not really, but thanks a lot," he then put his arm under my fractured legs.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm holding you to take you to the infirmary," he then placed his arm around my back and legs.

My eyes went wide as my feet was lifted off the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

*DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY!*  
Enjoy! :D

What Happened Previously: A cute boy, Kato, suddenly holds me up!

"I'm holding you to take you to the infirmary," he then placed his arm around my back and my legs and lifted me up.

"Hey. . . woah!" I said, really startled.

"Mr. Satsuki, may we head to the infirmary?" he shouted at the coach.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever," he said. "Alright. Everyone else, continue playing!"

We soon arrived to the infirmary. The nurse wasn't there, so he helped me onto a chair. We talked a little, mostly like introductions to each other. Whatever I told him, he thought it was funny.

I really appreciated his laugh. His soft brown eyes glittered in the sunlight, and made my stomach

into a butterfly's house. His soft-looking brown hair that sprouted everywhere looked. . . perfect.

"So, you met Haku, the new kid before?" He asked.

I was so startled I choked on my own saliva. I kept on coughing. "If you don't want to tell me, you don't need to," he said reassuringly.

"We just met when we were ten. That's it," I said, casually-it was not a lie, though.

"Oh, so you guys aren't going out and stuff, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess not. Why?"

"Cause I wanted to ask you if you would like to go out with me."

DADUM!  
That is all I have planned. If you want more, one review will encourage me to write! :)


	7. Chapter 7

A breeze blew from the opened window from the infirmary. My hair blew with the wind, and Kato carefully tucked it behind my ears. His cool hand touched my skin, and I blushed. _What is happening to me? _I could feel my heart thumping loudly against my chest.

I breathed in deeply to cool my heart down.

"Hey, can I take a look at your leg?" Kato said, raising an eyebrow. The injury hurt, but that wasn't important now.

"Yeah. Sure." I said to the floor, unable to look at his warm hazel eyes. Kato sat onto the chair in front of me, and slowly brought up my leg.

He cleaned it with alcohol, to make sure there would be no infections. I flinched each time the cloth swiped my injury. Every time I flinched, He asked me if I were okay. And I answered every time with a lame nod. Then the applied some antibiotics, and put bandages on carefully.

"There! All done!" Kato smiled, showing all of his perfect white teeth.

"Thanks a lot. I really appreciate it." I said, trying my best to look into his eyes to show sincerity.

"You're always welcome. Oh, and you know, just saying, but, umm, you don't have to answer me that quickly, okay?" Kato said, his face all red. He also couldn't look at me. But whom could he blame? I did the same, looking at my bandages.

"Um, okay. Sure. And, thanks a lot. For everything." I said.

"Sure." Kato smiled a big smile, and helped me get up. "Shall we get back to class?"

"Sure. Now that I'm all bandaged up, I don't want to miss class."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the tech problem... I didn't know it was happening until someone told me. Thank you so much! And here's chapter 8! Thank you and sorry!  
:)

We walked to the classroom, where everyone was sitting down. I slid into my seat next to Haku.

"Hey, you okay?" Haku whispered, looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Kato bandaged me real well. You don't need to worry about it," I said, trying to give him my 'I'm okay' smile. He looked hurt, but headed back to his work. And I was not okay. How could anyone be okay after being confessed to? I couldn't hide my blush for the rest of the class.

_Ring ring ring! _I started packing my things up, and headed out the door. Someone caught my hand from behind. I spun quickly. Haku was there, holding my hand.

"Uh, can you let me go? I have to head home know." I was startled and tried my best to hide it.

"Can I walk you home? I just really feel sorry. Please?" Haku's eyes where full of misery. I couldn't do anything but nod. "Thank you. I really appreciate it. And I'm sorry."

"I'm fine, and it's okay. Don't worry about it so much. I told you, Kato did a great job of putting me back into shape. But I do appreciate company. So thank you," I said, looking at Haku's gorgeous green eyes. He put on a big smile, and we headed towards the shoe lockers.

Since Haku and I had different last names, his locker was far away. I put on my regular shoes after taking off my indoor shoes, headed towards the door.

I was walking towards the gates until I heard a voice. "Chihiro! Wait up!"


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry for being late. I was busy... :D Anyways, here is the ninth chapter! Enjoy!

I do not own Spirited Away. Hayao Miyazaki does. -

I quickly turned my head and saw someone running towards me. I waited for them to get closer since I couldn't see their face. What I expected was a running, smiling Haku. However, I was wrong. It was a running, smiling Kato. Without even realizing it, my face burned up.

Now gasping for air, Kato said "Hey." I greeted back. "So where do you live?" he asked.

"I live near the mountains. You know the place where there are a lot of small temples?" I said. Gods, I sound dumb.

"Yeah, that place! It's near my place! Can we walk home together?" He asked, not making eye contact with me. It's not like it bothered me; I couldn't make eye contact too.

"Uh, sure," I muttered, without even thinking properly. Wait. What about Haku? We promised to walk home together.

"Okay! Cool!" He said, finally looking up at me. I really felt guilty that I already promised Haku that we'll walk home together, and that I agreed to Kato in walking home together.

What is really wrong with me?


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY THE AWESOME HAYAO MIYAZAKI DOES 3**

I was awkwardly walking towards outside the gate with Kato stalling next to me, and I felt something on my shoulders.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed, and jumped backwards. I almost tripped while jumping backwards.

Then, two arms came out and caught my arm and shoulder from falling. I saw two gorgeous (can I say, GORGEOUS) boys staring down at me. They pulled me back on my foot.

"Thanks a lot," I said, looking down at my feet.

"You're welcome," they both said in unison.

"So, are you ready to walk home?" Haku asked. Kato stared at Haku.

"Chihiro's going with me. What are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ talking about? Sen is going with me!" Haku shouted, annoyed.

"What? And who's Sen?" Kato said with a quizzical look.

"Um… That's me." I said. "My nickname is Sen. And I'm sorry. I promised both of you guys to walk home with me. I'm really sorry…" Tears began forming in my eyes.

"Hey, it's okay." Kato ran his thumb across my cheek. I could feel his fingers across my hand. Oh, I thought my face was on fire then.

I could feel Haku's cold gaze on me and Kato. No one talked for what it seemed for ever.

"Umm, then I'll be going!" I didn't wait for the boys to answer, and dashed towards home.

I slammed the doors when I got there. I didn't have any strength in me legs, so I sat down. I sighed. Today was a big day.

I went upstairs to my room, and layed on my bed. I was going through all the events that happened: Haku arrived, we played dodgeball and I got hit, hahaha… not the best memory ever, but after that, Kato's confession… My mind filled with Kato, his warm brown eyes and his wavy brown hair.

I inhaled slowly, and tried to exhale back slowly, but it came out as a sigh. I really hate myself. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for not updating in like a gazillion years :(((

Here is chapter 11!

In my dream, I was back at the Onsen. Haku was a dragon with the seal in his stomach, flying all over the place. I took out the medicine the River God gave me and put it in Haku's mouth. He turned back to his human form. I laid him down carefully. But then, Haku started coughing, like he was choking on something.

I looked at Kamaji and back at Haku, worried. He was getting paler by the second. Suddenly, his eyelids started twitching as if a bug went into his eyes. Then he started bouncing up and down, like what he did when he was a dragon.

I felt something slide down my knuckles. I glanced at my hands, and there was blood. I clenched my hand so hard that my hands bled. But I didn't care about my blood.

Haku's symptoms were not getting better by the second. He took rough breaths. His eyes sometimes flickered open, and then shut again. He inhaled sharply, and everything was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Here is Chapter 12 of Ohayo, Sayonara, Ai Shiteru! Please enjoy it!  
Disclaimer: Hayao Miyazaki Owns Spirited Away! :)

I woke up, gasping for air and sweating. My back was wet and my bed was also wet due to the sweat. Everything was blurred, and I couldn't catch my balance. I remembered the dream so vividly… What if it wasn't a dream? What if something is going to happen to Haku?

When my mind starting coming back, I reached for my back pack. I wore my school uniform to sleep, so I had it on. It was wet, but that didn't matter.

I raced to the school. It was 7:56. Four minutes before classes. I didn't run because I was late; I ran for Haku.

I reached the classroom on the third floor. It was 8:03. I was tardy. I yanked the door open. I could sense that everyone in the class was staring at me. But I only looked for Haku.

Haku was sitting there, next to my seat. I dropped my back pack next to the door and ran to Haku. I was surprised that I made it there because my stamina is not the best.  
I went in front of him and cupped his face with my hands. "Are you okay? Are you sick? Are you hurt? Are you okay? Are you sure you're not hurt or suffering?" I asked, gasping for air.

Haku looked surprised, like the rest of the class. Then he smiled, and put his hand on mine.

"Yes Chihiro. I am fine. And I am sure that I am not hurt or suffering." He smiled at me with his green eyes.

"Thank gods. I dreamt the time when you ate the golden seal and the River God's medicine didn't work and you started suffocating and then you started…"

"Shhh. It's okay. That is over. And we probably shouldn't talk about that. Thank you for worrying about me." He smiled. His smile told me that he was telling the truth. And I was stupid. Why did I rant about the other world?

"Ugh, that was stupid of me. Sorry." I said. The strength in my leg suddenly disappeared. I fell to the ground, hard on my bottom. "Ouch!" I shrieked. Then I realized that everyone in the class, including Kato, were staring at me.

"Oh shoot," I whispered under my breath.

I saw Ms. Shikashi, our homeroom teacher, walk up to me in a not-so-kind expression.


	13. Chapter 13

"Chihiro Hiiragi, not only late, but you have caused a ruckus in my class. Step outside for a moment. I will talk to you later." Ms. Shikashi was usually a very positive and nice teacher, but when she was mad, she was _really_ mad. And that is not something anyone would like to experience. Ever.

I slowly walked towards the wooden door that was wide open. I stepped outside and slowly closed the door shut. I leaned on the wall of the hallway and waited for the teacher to come out.

After around five minutes, Ms. Shikashi came out with a frown.

"Chihiro, is there something wrong? You sounded very…" she hesitated, "devastated." She looked at me with worried eyes.

I played around with my fingernails, avoiding her the best I could.

I heard a sigh. "If it's too personal, I won't force you to tell me. Just make sure that everything's okay. And if you want to talk, come to me anytime, okay?" I heard her open the door and go into the classroom again.

I raised my head and slid down to the floor, crouching with my legs below me. I put my arms around my head and shut my eyes. _Just for a few more moments.._.


End file.
